The present invention relates to a vascular graft for anastomosis operations in which two hollow structures consisting of blood vessels or vascular prostheses are surgically connected.
In (particular, when the structures connected are the two ends of a blood vessel, a lymphatic vessel or other type of duct, the operation is called end-to-end anastomosis and its purpose is to restore flow to the vessel or duct.
This specification expressly refers to vascular anastomosis applied to the human body, without thereby restricting the scope of the invention.
The prior patent application B02000A000169 describes an apparatus for end-to-end anastomosis, designed by the same inventor as the graft of this invention, in which the means for mutually connecting the vessel portions to be anastomosed comprise circular staples that hold the ends of the vessel in place so that the edges of the vessel match perfectly.
This solution solves many of the problems that existed before its disclosure because, once implanted, it enables the vessel to be reconstructed completely.
Although application of the graft is simpler using this solution, the problem of the simplicity of application remains unsolved (and simplicity is of vital importance in vascular surgery).
Another problem is the accuracy with which the circular staple is applied. Once applied, the circular staples must neither lacerate the vessel nor obstruct blood flow which leads to clotting.
The present has for its primary aim to provide a vascular graft that overcomes the drawbacks of prior art due in particular to the relative complexity of use and accuracy of application to vessels or vascular prostheses.
Another aim of the invention is to provide a vascular graft that does not in any way obstruct blood flow in the anastomosed vessel.